


Kappa Sigma Omega

by rayofsun936



Series: KSO'vers (place holder name) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Expressive Aphasia, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Multi, Mystery, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Serious Injuries, Slow Build, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 14,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofsun936/pseuds/rayofsun936
Summary: Ryuu is settling down in his new ‘barracks’. It’s weird. It’s quiet. Almost barren. There is no oversized cafeteria packed with tables and benches. No constant commands being played on an overhead speaker or other inhabitants shouting at each other. No superior officers or guards watching your every move. No gigantic room filled with bunkbeds, or bunkbeds separated by walls.Instead there are individual bedrooms that hold a maximum of two occupants each. There are no bunkbeds. He kind of misses the bunkbeds. Boot camp had bunkbeds. Deployments had bunkbeds. Prison had bunkbeds. He really wishes this new place had bunkbeds.He also really wishes Noya was here with him, smiling down at him from a top bunk.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Narita Kazuhito
Series: KSO'vers (place holder name) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763026
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Home Sweet 'Home'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu enters his new 'Home'

Ryuu is settling down in his new ‘barracks’. It’s weird. It’s quiet. Almost barren. There is no oversized cafeteria packed with tables and benches. No constant commands being played on an overhead speaker or other inhabitants shouting at each other. No superior officers or guards watching your every move. No gigantic room filled with bunkbeds, or bunkbeds separated by bars.

Instead there are individual bedrooms that hold a maximum of two occupants each. There are no bunkbeds. He kind of misses the bunkbeds since he has lived with them for so long. Boot camp had bunkbeds. Deployments had bunkbeds. Prison had bunkbeds, he even got top bunk there. He didn’t deserve top bunk, it’s not his spot.

Ryuu spends about a week trying to figure out why he feels so uncomfortable here. He tries his best to understand why he is having a harder time settling down than normal.

He knows it isn’t because of the lack of furniture, or entertainment, or freedom. That it isn’t the fact that he finally has the choice of what to eat for each meal or the lack of overly strict rules to adhere to.

It is in the fact that all of the inhabitants simply co-exist. That no one ever actively interacts with one another. Ryuu tries his best to rectify this. 

The kid Tsukishima is first on his list, who is a good handful of years his junior that barely speaks. He thought the kid was mute when they first met, until he hears the words ‘It’s rude to stare’ leave the kid’s mouth. Ryuu blushes as he tears his gaze away from the horrible massive scar on the kid’s right side. He then spends his shower wondering how the kid is still alive and didn’t bleed to death since it looks like he took a bomb to the gut. Ryuu hasn’t gotten the kid to say anything else since.

His attempts with Sugawara goes a bit better, who is a few years his senior that is always walking around with a smile that doesn’t match the thin silver scar stretching from temple to jaw. It helps that Sugawara does his best to welcome Ryuu to the place by making small chat if they happen to be in the kitchen at the same time. One question per encounter.

What’s your rank? (Second Lieutenant)  
How long have you served? (About eight years, give or take a few, I stopped counting after three)  
Why did you join? (Best friend)  
Where are they now? (…)

The get to know you questions stop after that.

Ryuu is getting slightly desperate for a friend by now. He even goes as far as to maybe let Sawamura be a friend. Craving the camaraderie he has lived on for so long.

Sawamura insists on being called Daichi if they are going to have any sort of friendship like interaction. Ryuu keeps calling him Sawamura to spite him after that intimidation trick he tried to pull during their first meeting. Not that Ryuu gets many chances to implement such pettiness since Sawamura is hardly ever around base anyways.

Ryuu's saving grace is his roommate Narita who is a taller, calmer, more mature version of himself. Narita is the one to show him around the building. Telling him all the passcodes to each of the rooms they are allowed in.

Narita tells him how laundry is done collectively once a week to be left at the front door for Sawamura to take out. On how to fill out the million different request slips so they get to eat for the week, replace old clothes, and other items. Most of the food requests are approved, the others depend on Sawamura’s mood for the day.

Apparently Narita is still holding out for Sawamura to finally approve his request for a TV. ‘He’ll crack eventually. I know it!’

Which is why Ryuu is surprised to find a bunkbed in his and Narita’s room after a gym work out about a month into his stay, with Narita smiling down at him from the top bunk.

Ryuu thinks he can survive the next few decades here after all. He knows logically he will adapt sooner or later, like he was trained to. He just wishes Noya was here smiling down at him from the top bunk to make it a bit more bearable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Victory


	2. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu, Noya and Saeko celebrate with a night out in the city

Ryuu and Noya survive their first year of high school in their small town in the middle of nowhere. They both made it on the starting lineup of their respective volleyball clubs and won the majority of their matches. They both managed to not fail out of their classes and miraculously pulled a 75% on one final exam each. Ryuu’s in English and Noya’s in math out of all subjects.

Saeko takes them both out of town to the closest city to treat them to a big fancy dinner at an equally fancy restaurant in celebration. That night they eat like the kings and queen they are. The celebration doesn’t end there. Saeko also takes them to the big 3D movie theater to watch the latest loud-over-the-top action movie, all armed with large popcorns and slushies.

It is the best city adventure they have ever had together and Ryuu makes note to do something extra special for Saeko. He knows this must be costing them a fortune between the dinner, movie and gas. Noya breaks him out of that thought by screaming the lyrics of the latest radio song. Saeko indulges this by turning the radio up till the whole truck vibrates. Ryuu lets himself get swept up in the moment. He can worry about the finances later.

Saeko drops them both off at their house on her way to work a night shift at the local diner. So Noya and him finish the night out with the one video game he owns and a mountain of candy with soda pop. It’s the perfect way to end the best night of the best year ever.

Ryuu exits the bathroom after his shower wanting to ask Noya if he needs a toothbrush since he tends to forget his often.

Ryuu enters the room to find a note. He dashes out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Letters


	3. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu is too nosy for his own good

Ryuu wanders into the kitchen to grab a snack. He finds a stack of old worn out paper on the kitchen counter. Upon a closer look he sees it is a series of letters that have been opened and folded over a million times. So much so that the ink is starting to fade in some.

He can’t help but read them.

_Sugawara,  
I apologize for not writing sooner. I’m not mad at you for joining. Not anymore anyways. I know you didn’t really have a choice. I decided to go with my dreams and apply for a graphic design program. You’ll be ok with one of us being able to pursue our dreams? I promise once you complete your mandatory minimum for enlisting I’ll help you achieve yours.  
Azumane_

_Sugawara,  
I am so happy you aren’t mad at me. I was really worried, even though I know I shouldn’t have been. You are you after all. Boot camp sounds terrifying. I am glad I am not doing that.  
I got accepted to the design program. Everyone is really good. I don’t know if I will be able to keep up. But I am going to try my best for you, ~~so you do your best for me.~~ Oh my gosh! Ignore that last part of that last sentence. Anyways I miss you. Stay safe.  
Asahi_

_Suga,  
I am happy to hear you are making friends. Akaashi sounds sweet and sassy, just like you. Komori sounds very dependable. Tendo sounds like a creepy maniac. Who allowed him to be in charge of the new recruits? You sure you can’t change training units? Please do your best to stay away from him if you can.  
I have made a few friends here as well. There is Shibayama who is a master with watercolors. I met him by accidentally scaring him in the hallway one day. We are on good terms now and are art history study buddies. There is also Yachi who is actually in my program and is really sweet and helps me a lot with my projects. Speaking of which, I should get back to them now. Write soon.  
Asahi_

_Suga,  
Deployment sounds scary. Please stay safe. I know that you are trained for this and that is the whole point of the military. But I still worry for you. Write whenever you get the chance. Hope this letter makes it to you.  
Asahi_

_Suga,  
War sounds awful. Please make it back.  
Asahi_

_Suga,  
You’re Alive! I am so grateful.  
Good news! I passed my first year of graphic design! Write soon.  
Asahi_

_Suga,  
Why do you have to go back? You just got back. It’s unfair.  
Asahi_

_Suga,  
A promotion!? I am happy for you, I really am. I just didn’t know you can get promoted in the middle of a war zone?  
Design is going well. I am applying for internships this year. Takeda said it is best to get started early to increase our chances of landing jobs after we finish.  
Please stay safe.  
Asahi_

_Suga,  
It’s been a while since your last letter. Are you okay? I remember you telling me last time you were about to be promoted to a new position and assigned to a new unit. Something about strategy, or intelligence unit. I’m sorry if I don’t remember correctly. I lost your last letter moving to my new apartment. The land lord raised the rent to an unfair price.   
I_ _got an internship. Please be safe.  
Asahi_

_Sugawara,  
I know you aren’t dead. I am still your emergency contact last I checked. They would notify me if that were the case. They would walk up to my door and knock in the middle of the night to deliver the worst news ever. They haven’t done that yet so I know you are alive.  
_ _Why aren’t you writing back?  
Asahi _

_Sugawara,  
I can’t decide if I’m mad at you for not writing back. I don’t even know if you are getting these. I don’t know why I still write them even though it has been over a year since your last one. I guess I still hope you will write me back.  
Azumane_

_Sugawara,  
I graduated my program. I did my final project on you. I know it will make you proud once you get back. I miss you.  
Azumane_

_Sugawara,  
I finally landed a job as a character designer for a mangaka company. I work with Tenma Udai. He is cool and easy going for the most part. Sometimes he gets really intense and yells at nothing. He said to ignore him whenever that happens. The quick deadlines stress me out, but I have gotten a lot better at managing it. Hope you are doing well.  
Asahi_

_Suga,  
I know it’s been a while. Work got really busy. I started running again. I need to be able to keep up with you once you get back. You are coming back. Right?  
Asahi _

_Suga,  
I apologize for not writing sooner. I know this letter is late. Really late. (I still don’t know if you actually get to read them. Writing them is a habit. It helps with the anxiety.)  
I got in an accident. Some drunk driver was going the wrong way on the bridge. I am out of the hospital now. A broken leg and sprained wrist. Bruised ribs and concussion. I’ll be back to work starting Wednesday.   
I really miss you. I just want to see you again. To hear from you. Even if it is in writing. I don’t care.  
Please be alive. I miss you.  
Asahi_

The time stamps between letters get longer and longer. Last one dated about four months ago. Ryuu regrets reading them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Similarities


	4. Similarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu and Narita talk

Who knew Narita was so reliable?

The latest mission involving him, Narita and Tsukishima was rapidly going downhill until Narita magically comes to the rescue. He just slips in, does what needs to be done and the next thing Ryuu knows is that ‘Mission Complete’ gets stamped across their file. Sawamura even tells them ‘Nice cover’ before retiring for the evening.

Ryuu just finished his shower and is crawling into his bed. Ready to sleep for the next 16 consecutive hours. 

“Who did you lose?”

Ryuu wants to play the question off like he doesn’t know what Narita is asking but knows Narita will see right through him.

“I didn’t lose anyone. He isn’t dead,” he replies defensively. He can’t be dead. Cause then what’s the point of Ryuu being here. Being alive.

“But they won’t let you see him, or talk to him, or know anything about him. Who did you lose?” _How does he know?_ Ryuu doesn't speak. Knowing if he does, this time he might break. 

“Everyone here has lost someone.” Narita sounds certain that this is the holy truth. “Who. Did. You. Lose?”

Ryuu sighs. “my best friend,” he whispers. He hasn’t let himself cry since the hospital. He refuses to start now. “you?”

“My partners.” Ryuu stays silent.

“We were an elite off the books squad. Just the three of us. Me, Hisashi and Chikara.”

Ryuu thinks that is all he is getting tonight until Narita speaks again. “And then something went wrong and… I don’t even know if…” Ryuu waits for the rest, staring at the bed above him. Waiting for the voice to continue. 

“I haven’t seen either of them since. No one will tell me anything.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Nothing you can do about it. Sorry for yours.”

Ryuu turns over and sleep eventually takes him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: New Kid


	5. New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu finds a stranger at his desk

Ryuu is starting his first day of middle school. It isn’t as exciting as it may seem. He already knows everyone in his class. All 29 of them.

He bets himself, the chocolate bar he’s been saving for after he gets accepted to the volleyball team, that he knows everyone in the whole school. It’s the same people he has grown up with his whole life. The same people every single year.

So starting middle school isn’t as exciting as he thinks it should be. Ryuu feels robbed of the whole new school experience. He walks into the classroom that he has occupied since forever and makes his way over to the same desk he has had since forever.

Except, someone is in it. With long black hair and a blond highlight down the front.

Ryuu tires his best to remember this person. He knows some of the kids get out of town over summer break and get make overs, but he thinks he knows that he has never seen this kid before in his whole life.

He finds an empty desk and starts counting the kids in class. He reaches 29, not counting himself.

New kid… New Kid in town!!

Looks like his chocolate bar will have to wait another week. Starting middle school might not be as boring as he thought it would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of my Dad's home town population of about 1,000. His graduating class only had 31 people. Elementary and middle school in one building, high school in another. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Sunlight


	6. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Hinata Shouyou

Apparently, they are getting a new recruit by the name of Hinata Shouyou who happens to be the literal reincarnation of the sun. He is constantly bouncing on his feet, unable to stand still for less than three seconds.

Sawamura is giving his usual intimidation speech, or trying to by the looks of it. It’s hard to tell if the kid is paying attention due to the fact that his eyes keep darting around the hall even though there are no decorations to look at.

“You will be rooming with Tanaka. Dismissed.” Sawamura finishes with a sigh.

“Sir Yes Sir!!” Hinata shouts back, completely unfazed, as he bounces around to gather his belongings into his arms. Ryuu decides now is the time to reveal himself.

“That’s me. I’m Tanaka. Nice to meet you. I got a bunkbed in our room cause that is what I prefer. You can have the top.” Ryuu is glad he is moving out from Tsukishima, who wouldn’t allow a bunkbed. Excuse being: ‘I am too tall to be sleeping in any kind of bunkbed Tanaka.’

“Sweet! Nice to meet you Tanaka. My name's Hinata Shouyou, although you already know that huh.” Hinata blushes and puts his hand behind his head as he pauses in his bouncing for a few heartbeats. “Bunk beds are cool! You sure t’s okay for me to get top bunk?”

“Yes. I would prefer that.”

“Cool!” Hinata proceeds to bounce his way down the hall. The place feels brighter and warmer already. It brings a genuine smile to his face. This place can definitelybenefit from a kid like Hinata.

And then Ryuu can’t help but think about what a young bright kid like Hinata did to end up here. He pushes the clouds to the back of his mind, determined to keep the sunlight they just received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Major Tanaka


	7. Major Tanaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Tanaka Saeko

“Tanaka!” Ryuu jumps down from his bed, automatically holding his hands out to be cuffed. An officer opens his cell. His bunkmate glares at him for disturbing his nap. Like Ryuu cares.

He is escorted to an interrogation room. Great. He thought he was done with these. He sits in the chair and stares at the ceiling wishing for a better dinner than last night. He hears the slam of the door opening. He sits up to get a good look at his intruder. _Oh shit_. 

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke!!!” Yup. She’s mad. “This is where you have been this whole time? After all of these _years_?”

“Not all of the years. I just started living here the last few weeks. I think it’s weeks. Hard to tell time here since we have a shortage on clocks.” Ryuu tries his best to be interested in the emergency exit sign. 

“You leave me a note! That is all I get. One note. Each! And this is where you end up?!” He shrinks a bit in her rage.

“Why didn't you tell me? I would have supported both of you. Instead you run off with Yuu. And—” 

“NO!” Ryuu is pissed. She doesn’t get to suddenly show up out of nowhere to yell at him and disrespect his best friend.

“Don’t say his name! Not like that! You know he _hates_ being called Yuu.” Ryuu is fuming now. This is not how he wanted to meet his sister after running away all those years ago.” And that’s not his name anymore!”

“Fine, Noya.” Saeko looks very done with this conversation. “You run off with Noya in the middle of the night leaving a note each and I never hear from you again. I could have helped you.” The last sentence is full of longing. Ryuu doesn’t want to hear any of this.

“You could have, but Noya needed to get out of town. You wouldn’t have been able to do it fast enough. He needed out. He was going to leave by himself. Just him. But I wouldn’t let him. I _couldn’t_ let him.” Ryuu is running out of breath. He is exhausted and doesn’t want to deal with this right now. 

“Well look where you ended up.” That does it.

“You don’t know anything. You know _nothing_ of what we've been through,” he snarls.

“I don’t know anything!” she shouts back, blazing just as fiercely. They glare at each other, neither backing down.

The fire suddenly leaves her eyes. “I’m just glad you didn’t end up like Mom and Dad.” Ryuu deflates. That’s what this is all about.

“I am trying my best to get you out. The higher ups are refusing to let go.”

Wait. Get out? “What?”

Saeko grins at his question as she turns around to knock on the door. 

“What do you need Major Tanaka?” Major Tanaka? _Oh shit_. 

Saeko looks back over her shoulder and gets a good look at Ryuu’s ‘oh shit’ face for the second time that day. “What? Oh. You didn’t know?” She smirks. “That’s what happens when you run away on radio silence.” She blows him a kiss and closes the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Graves


	8. Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tanakas

Ryuu is staring at the graves. Noya is next to him, hair tied back in a fancy fishtail braid that Saeko helped with.

Ryuu wishes his parents got more time to get to know Noya. To get to know his best friend more for who he really is. His parents only met Noya once before they were both deployed, again. 

It’s unfair. Ryuu doesn’t get his parents and Noya’s are out of the picture. He hates that Saeko is dropping out of her last year of high school to support him. Saeko deserves better. They all deserve better. 

Noya reaches out a hand and Ryuu takes it. He feels the bandages that are still wrapped around Noya’s wrists. Grateful that Noya is here with him and not with Mom and Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Injury


	9. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima gets hurt

They have all gotten hurt during a mission while assigned to KSO. Hinata finishes every mission with a major scrape or bruise somewhere on his body due to his energy. Narita has fractured his arm multiple times and Ryuu has broken a collar bone along with a few others. Suga had torn an ACL and Kageyama has gotten poisoned by a snake. But Tsukishima’s takes the cake.

Tsukishima’s injury lands him in the Intensive Care Unit for a month straight. It’s nothing like they have ever experienced before, and they all cope differently waiting for his return.

Kageyama spends hours in the simulation room. Hinata barely speaks as he paces around the halls. Suga is either reorganizing the kitchen or writing in the library. Ryuu works out in the gym constantly. Narita is in the gym as well, silently running on the lone treadmill.

When Tsukishima is finally released no one really knows how to help the kid who brushes off their concern stating: ‘I’ve been through this before without help. I don’t need it now.’ Ryuu can’t imagen healing from a bomb to the stomach would have been much fun. Especially with only Daichi for company.

They let Tsukishima do his intensive physical therapy exercises to get his range of motion back in his arm and leg in solitude at his request. Ryuu thinks the kid isn’t helping himself by doing it alone because he can’t seem to get rid of his limp and his arm can no longer cross over his chest no matter how many exercises he forces it to do.

Hinata tries to lighten the mood by pointing out that Tsukishima doesn’t look as angry anymore due to his lack in ability to cross both arms across his chest. Tsukishima reminds him that he can still move his arms in every other direction by moving all of the items on bottom two shelves in the kitchen to the highest one.

All the while Tsukishima’s ribcage is still trying to mend itself and his lungs are still getting used to breathing unassisted. He eventually lets Suga assist him in his exercises, really wanting to get rid of his limp. Hinata and Kageyama are banished to the library during this time so the kitchen items stay in their designated areas.

All of this is the result of Tsukishima being crushed by a concrete wall. Kageyama wasn’t even though they were in the same hallway when it happened.

Three months after ‘The Crushing’ as Hinata dubs the event, Daichi announces Tsukishima will be back on active duty by the end of the month.

Ryuu goes to the gym to let off some steam. Narita joins him with the same idea. They end up sparring with each other until neither one of them can get up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Boot Camp


	10. Boot Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu and Noya's boot camp experience

Boot camp is draining. Ryuu has never felt so exhausted in his life. Everyday he crashes in his bunk and wants to sleep for 16 hours straight. He doesn’t get how Noya still has energy at the end of the day. The only explanation that Ryuu can come up with is that it must be because this is what Noya was meant to do with his life, cause he takes to the military life style like a bird to the sky.

Noya makes friends with just about everyone in their training unit. From the punk Terushima Yuuji where they try to out class each other in how much of a badass they are. Noya wins when he shows off the twin scars on his chest. To Shirofuku Yukie who out eats him every time they make meal time a competition. She becomes his go to, to sneak out extra portions from the cafeteria.

He even befriends the prickly Yaku Morisuke who is only a few centimeters taller than him. They clash like fire and water in the beginning cause they have to prove who is superior for some unspoken reason. The rivalry dies down a bit after Noya helps Yaku recover from his own surgery.

Terushima is devastated by the knowledge that he will never be as badass as Yaku and Noya. Ryuu laughs at that mind set, knowing Terushima has a snowball’s chance in hell in out classing Yaku, let alone Noya. To cheer him up, Ryuu takes him to a popular tattoo parlor. It takes several sessions to get their ink complete, and lots of excuses to keep them hidden, but the reveal at the end is worth it.

Terushima shows off the wolf head covering his whole back, howling at the praise it receives. Ryuu then reveals the dragon that twists its way up his leg, leaving its head to rest on his shoulder. He receives the same praise as Terushima but the only reaction that matters is Noya’s, who is speechless. Good. Ryuu’s admiration can’t stay one sided forever. 

In the end it is unanimously decided that Shirofuku is the most badass among them after a stellar performance in the simulation chamber. That woman is downright terrifying. Ryuu never wants to get on her bad side.

Now that the major competition is won the group can focus on actual training to the relief of their superiors. And despite all of the mini internal competitions their group has, they all do get really close and are extremely supportive of each other.

Him and Noya excel through training with their new support system. Who knew boot camp would be so much better than school? Following orders is easy. Physical training is simplistic and challenging, but the fun kind.

Ryuu enjoys the tiredness and sore muscles after a good work out and is 100% behind the gains he gets. He jokes about calling his arm guns ‘Thunder’ and ‘Lightning’. Which in turn gives Noya the idea of shouting ‘Rolling Thunder’ every time they practice rolling landings from high jumps.

The mental training on the other hand leaves Ryuu’s brain swimming each time. Noya claims to only get mildly lightheaded every once in a while. Ryuu’s jealous of Noya’s ability to withstand the mental exercises better than he can.

His jealousy subsides once he discovers his affinity for handling firearms, and that he has a good eye that ranks him second next to Shirofuku in target practice. Noya has an affinity for disarming every firearm Ryuu is good at. Oh, and arson apparently.

Training ends before they know it and they are spread out across the country. Ryuu is glad that Noya and him get to stick together.

They eventually form their own special two person team and take the world by storm. Their life is good, living off the rush of fear and adrenaline that lingers after each mission.

They feel Unstoppable. Immortal. Inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Written in Haste


	11. Written in Haste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu's note

**Sa** ekO 

i _k_ noW t _h_ is is g **o** _in_ g to h **u** _r_ t **bu** t i can **’t** let N **o _y_** _a_ go al _on_ **e.**  
He n _ee_ ds to _**K** no _w that he dOes **n _t'_** ha _ve to_ do i _t_ all bY hi **m** self _al_ o **n** e  
that he _iS_ n t a _lo_ ne  
Ill br _ing_ h **i** m baCk I **P** rO _mi_ Se!!!

R **yUu** nOs _uKe_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu I know you were in a rush, but your hand writing is atrocious 
> 
> Next Chapter: Story Time


	12. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima's story

Tsukishima demands Ryuu helps him fix the intercom system. It’s been broken since Narita and him crashed through the wall separating the gym and electrical room from sparring. Again. 

“You break it. You fix it.”

“Narita broke it too!” Ryuu gets a glare in response. So here he is, helping Tsukishima repair parts of the electrical room. The kid tells his story to help pass the time.

... ... ...

Kei is celebrating his 18th birthday with his mom and Yamaguchi at a local bowling alley. They are the only people in his life that matter. He doesn’t think about the absence of his father and brother.

His mom gets him a dinosaur encyclopedia along with a book on archeology. He appreciates it. Yamaguchi gives him a braided cord bracelet of his, Yamaguchi’s and Akiteru’s favorite colors. It’s cool.

Yamaguchi leaves a whisper in his ear saying the real present is later tonight. Kei is left dumbfounded. ‘Shut up Yamaguchi’ is the only response he can come up with. Yamaguchi replies with a sly ‘Sorry Tsukki’ that doesn’t sound like he is sorry at all.

Kei misses his next strike He was on a roll and about to get a turkey. He blames Yamaguchi.

That night when he is alone in his room after Yamaguchi leaves he opens the second half of his present. It is a piece of paper with a phone number on it. There is a name under the number.

**Akiteru**

Kei can’t believe Yamaguchi found him. His hands start shaking as he dials the number. It rings.

“Hello?”

Kei can’t believe the voice is real.

“Hello? Who is this?” his brother asks. 

“I-it's. Me.” Silence plays in his ears. “Aniki? It’s me, Kei.”

“Don’t call again.”

The dial tone rings out. 

Kei wakes up the next morning and does his regular routine. Later that day he picks up the mail. He finds a letter addressed to him. It looks official. He opens it. He lets it fall to the ground. It isn’t real. It has to be fake. He hides in his room for the rest of the day. His mom knocks on his door letting him know dinner is ready. He refuses to go downstairs.

A week later there is knocking at his front door. Kei is in the living room watching a movie with Yamaguchi. His mom opens the door and breaks down sobbing. Military police enter his house, telling him to cooperate and put his hands behind his head. Yamaguchi just sits on the couch in shock. ‘Tsukki?!’ is the only thing he manages to get out. 

“Shut up _Tadashi_.” He leaves the house in cuffs to walk down the same path as his father. To disappear into nothing like his brother.

Kei is on the military base for less than twenty-four hours and he is already in a cell. He gets put on trial.

He goes to boot camp and scrapes by doing the bare minimum of requirements. He still ranks higher than average. It pisses him off.

After boot camp he is immediately assigned to KSO. Reason being he refused to report for duty after receiving his orders. 

Kei resigns to his fate. 

... ... ...

The intercom system is fixed. Tsukishima packs up and leaves. Ryuu stays a bit longer to listen to the hum of the electricity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Flying


	13. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a helicopter

Somehow Daichi manages to get them access to a helicopter.

Everyone is lost on why a helicopter is the new piece of equipment for the base when they are in desperate need for a renovated AC unit after he and Narita broke it from one of their many sparing sessions (it's not their fault the walls are weak). Tsukishima couldn’t fix it this time stating the damage ‘beyond my abilities’ despite him being able to fix every other technological mishap that has befallen their base so far.

The only one not confused by the helicopter is Hinata who looks like he is about to rocket into the sky any second now.

Turns out Hinata is a pilot and the helicopter is for him.

There are ground rules in its use of course. They are all ‘criminals’ in one way or another. The main rule being they are only allowed to fly within a specific diameter of their base. If they fly outside the dimensions laid out for them… Let’s just say the fiery explosion from the remote controlled drone Daichi drove into the invisible border is incentive enough.

But still, they fly. Hinata gifts them all the feeling of freedom they have forgotten over the years. Ryuu sees the land surrounding his island of concrete for the first time. The massive expanse of green that goes for miles and miles in all directions leaves him awestruck. Ryuu knows the rest feel the same based off of their respective reactions.

He spots Suga at his desk writing in a journal that will never be read by its intended audience with tears running down his face. Kageyama is a few feet away sketching out the beautiful scenery that took their collective breaths away in incredible detail. Ryuu makes a mental note to request a set of color pencils from Daichi so Kageyama’s sketch can have a splash of color.

He finds Narita in the kitchen quietly humming Disney songs to himself as he prepares a snack. Ryuu decides he isn’t hungry, not wanting to disturb the peace.

Hinata is occupied in the library with a pencil in hand and papers all over the table. He loudly announces he is planning out the aerial maneuvers he wants to try out during their next excursion when he sees Ryuu spying on him. Tsukishima is less abrasive than normal for the rest of the day and doesn’t make any harmful snide remarks during ‘family dinner’ that night.

In fact, Tsukishima goes as far as preparing Hinata’s favorite food for breakfast the next day. He denies the food is a thank you for the helicopter ride. Instead stating since it is his turn to cook for the day, Tamago Kake Gohan coincidentally happens to be the dish he decided to prepare due to it being fast and easy to assemble with the ingredients they have available.

Later Ryuu notices Hinata taking Tsukishima on private helicopter rides whenever the combination of Tsukishima on cooking duty and a breakfast of Tamago Kake Gohan is provided.

Ryuu knows Noya would love the helicopter rides. To feel the freedom of flying in the air without the burden of protective equipment or weapons of mass destruction. Without the orders to jump out or to gun down another living being.

Noya would be shouting and hollering louder than the blades of the helicopter, smile occupying over half his face flushed red from the adrenaline and thin air. And Ryuu would be there right beside him, attempting and failing to drown out Noya’s shouts of joy with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tamago Kake Gohan is canonically Hinata's favorite food. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Lost Words


	14. Lost Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's injury

Kageyama takes a blow to the head. He is only in the hospital for a week. When he comes back he doesn’t talk. At all. Dead silent. Everyone tries their best to get the kid to talk. Even Tsukishima puts in some effort to get him to talk by trying to rile him up. It doesn’t work.

Hinata is hit the hardest with Kageyama’s injury. The kid does his best to be there for Kageyama, just like how he was for him. He talks and talks to Kageyama, ~~patiently~~ waiting for a response. Any response instead of the suffocating silence that has taken over the base.

After weeks of built up tension, Kageyama breaks the silence with a shout of ‘HALT’. 

The kid’s voice is rough and scratchy from not being used for so long. “halt sp-sp-Ek. reee-re-vvvv-er-sss.” The words are choppy. Forced. “sten” Kageyama frowns even more if possible. “sten-stance. nONe.” His face is scrunched up. Frustration evident in his eyes.

‘gone’

This word is different than the others. It’s whispered in a hushed tone. Like it is dangerous. Hinata was still during the whole ordeal. Kageyama collapses onto the floor and Hinata breaks out of his daze to run over and give him a hug.

Daichi reports that Kageyama is still required to carry out the rest of his sentence. Just like Tsukishima. Just like Hinata. The excuse this time is that because the injury hasn’t affected Kageyama’s cognitive skills and since he still passed the basic strategizing tests post injury, and has no physical limitations, he is still combat ready.

Ryuu locks himself in the gym that night. Alone. Not wanting to talk or be around anyone. To fall apart with no one present. Narita breaks in and denies Ryuu his solitude. They spar till they both can’t get up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aphasia - loss or impairment of the power to use or comprehend words usually resulting from brain damage (merriam-webster dictionary)
> 
> More info on Kageyama's injury in the comments below. 
> 
> **Next Chapter: Bedtime Story**


	15. Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narita's past

It’s the last night Ryuu gets to sleep in the same room as Narita. A kid by the name of Kageyama Tobio is to move in tomorrow. Apparently Sawamura likes to rearrange rooming assignments with each new member.

Ryuu knows Narita knows he is having a hard time sleeping. So Narita keeps up with their new tradition of telling bedtime stories of happier times when either of them have too much on their minds to sleep.

... ... ... 

Kazuhito is finishing up practice at the firing range when Hisashi approaches him, who looks nervous and that is never a good sign. He quietly follows him back to their one-bedroom unit, wanting to find out what is making his partner so nervous.

“So, you know trials for specialized squads are coming up?” Hisashi begins. Kazuhito is confused by this statement disguised as a question.

“Yes?” he replies in the same manner. “What about them?”

“Well, I was thinking about us trying out for one…” Kazuhito nods in understanding. It wouldn’t be that bad of an idea. It can help them get promoted and maybe have the ability to live off base. Base can be suffocating at times. “... with Ennoshita.” Hisashi finishes. _What?_

“I know we work well together,” he says carefully, “but why him specifically?” Not that he has anything against Ennoshita, he is a great person. Dependable in the field but... “Why do we need anyone else?”

“We need a more balanced team. I know I can take position of strategist. And you can provide back up and cover fire. We just need someone to take point.”

“And that would be Ennoshita?” Kazuhito can’t help but keep the question statements theme running through tonight’s conversation.

‘Yes’ is Hisashi’s quick reply to Kazuhito’s question that is not a question. Kazuhito thinks about it. He doesn’t know how he feels about someone else entering their dynamic. He expresses his concerns.

“I know. But can you give it a chance? Please? It won’t be official until trials. And if we don’t make it with Ennoshita we can always try again with just us. Okay?” Kazuhito can never find himself to say no to Hisashi’s logic.

“Okay. Let’s give it a try.” He can’t help but get the feeling there is more to this.

Kazuhito knows Hisashi. Knows his partner. Knows Hisashi is the busy body out of the two of them, despite his outward appearance and social anxiety. Hisashi has always been too nosy for his own good. It has been a trait of his since they met in third grade. Always taking note on who gets along with who, who hates who, who owes who favors. Too much for Kazuhito to keep track of. He prefers the point and shoot approach. Tell him what needs to get done and he will make sure it happens.

So, he knows there is another motive to getting this three-person team together with Ennoshita. He just hasn’t figured out the exact details yet.

The two of them start working and training with Ennoshita more. They request to room with him during their next deployment. The request gets denied. They still do their best to work with him at every chance they get. Kazuhito does his best to ignore the subtle not so subtle glances that Ennoshita throws at Hisashi.

Once they all make it back and thank g-d they all made it back, the three of them double down on preparations for the trails that got rudely interrupted. That’s when Kazuhito notices the subtle not so subtle glances are thrown in his direction as well. He doesn’t know what to think about that.

He states his revelation to Hisashi during one of their weekly movie nights. To say Kazuhito was surprised by the shout and dance that his partner does at the foot of their bed in response is an understatement.

After he gets his partner to calm down and lay in bed together, he gets the full story that goes as follows:

Hisashi noticed the ‘longing’ glances Ennoshita has been sending their way since working together to clean dishes after a training exercise gone wrong. The increase of glances after they were all assigned to the same unit post boot camp. Said longing glances that were slowly overshadowed by sadness, especially after the two of them moved in together. The sadness went away after they started training and working together more to become a specialized group. Result being Ennoshita becoming happier, with an increase in frequency and duration of longing glances.

Kazuhito is stunned by the reveal of events and doesn’t know what to make of them except that Hisashi’s busy body side is showing.

“We can finally start inviting him to movie nights, and home dinners, and-"

“Wait! Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure. Don’t you trust me? I can go over the evidence again if you need it.” Hisashi hasn’t looked so earnest since announcing he wanted to join the military their senior year.

“Woah woah woah. It's not that I don't trust you, you know I trust you, and no. I don’t need you to go over the evidence again. Thank you very much.” Hisashi starts pouting a little. “I just need some more time to think about it. Okay?” Hisashi responds with an ‘Okay’ back and they continue the movie.

Inviting Ennoshita into their dynamic in such away is scary to Kazuhito. He understands the special unit part. Ennoshita is a good partner to have, specializing in the leadership him and Hisashi need in the field.

The thought of Ennoshita liking both of them is also plausible. He wouldn’t mind being with Ennoshita and Hisashi at the same time. They work together well, even out of the field, if their mealtime meet ups in the cafeteria are substantial enough proof.

It’s just the potential social repercussions that he is most worried about. Worried how it would look for Hisashi, since he has a more important specialization than himself. Not that there is any supporting evidence of the three of them potentially receiving any backlash for being together. They wouldn’t be the first three-person couple to be currently enlisted.

He also doesn’t want to give up what he has with Hisashi. They have known each other for so long. Just the two of them against the world. To invite another in is frightening.

He expresses these concerns with Hisashi and Hisashi talks his way through them with him. Giving reassurance the whole time, never pressuring for an answer. It makes Kazuhito feel better. 

He knows Ennoshita is a good person, has to be or else Hisashi would never have suggested what he suggested. And it’s not like he doubts his partner's judgment in people. It’s just that he needs an opinion himself for himself.

Two months after his partner’s initial proposal he says ‘yes’. He has never felt more loved by Hisashi before that night.

The next thing Kazuhito knows is that Ennoshita is sitting with them on their bed watching Disney movies at the end of the week. Which turns into months of movie nights. Leading into him spending the night on their couch, to having a space in their wardrobe and closet for his clothes, and a spot in their bathroom for his toothbrush. Ennoshita becomes Chikara.

They pass their unit trial and are rewarded with a two bedroom off base living arrangement. Kazuhito couldn’t be happier.

... ... ... 

Ryuu likes this story. It reminds him of a happier time, with Noya, before it all went to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Fire Dragon


	16. Fire Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu and Noya together against the world

They survive boot camp and come out ranked within the top ten of their class.

They survive their first deployment by the skin of their teeth. They return to the barracks with wide eyes and pounding hearts. They develop what is later diagnosed as separation anxiety. They make a plan to rectify that.

They draw upon the skills they discovered during boot camp. Noya returns to his affinity for arson, working hard to hone his craft. Ryuu refuses to be left behind.

He spends hours upon hours in the firing range, shooting any type of weapon he can get his hands on. Noya will join him when he can and methodically dismantle and rebuild each weapon Ryuu fires. Ryuu logs hours of close and far combat simulations with a simulated partner, until he gets a 99.9% success rate in keeping the fake partner alive.

They then proceed to demand that their current commanding officer (Hidenori Uchizawa) let them try out for a two-person specialized squad. When asked about what specialization they reply ‘Arson’. Their enthusiasm is met with skepticism but that doesn’t deterrer them. 

They go into their trial with high spirits and leave with blinding white smiles that are enhanced by their ash stained faces. They get their approval.

On their next deployment they are sent out together to do their new specialized job. They are called the Yu-unit because Noya’s new name is 'too long', and Ryuu isn’t important enough to get a name contribution. Granted Noya is the one that gets the job done, but Ryuu is the one that ensures the job _can_ get done.

Regardless, Noya growls softly each time their unit name is called out. Ryuu does his best to distract Noya from their unit name when he can. They still get the job done, despite the terrible naming system. Success evident with the increasing amount of ‘Mission Complete’ stamps in their files. 

It’s in the middle of one of these missions that Noya comes up with the brilliant idea of calling themselves ‘Fire Dragon’.

“You see what I did there Ryuu?”

“You bet I do!”

“Cause you are A Dragon…”

“And you are The Fire…”

“And we have the right to name ourselves…”

“So they can’t say no!”

One fire prevention later (cause Noya can start and stop arson events) they march up to Hidenori to inform him of the name change. Their announcement is met with the same skepticism as before, but ‘Fire Dragon’ is now officially listed on all of their documents. Past and present.

They later come up with a way for Ryuu to breath fire out of his mouth. Noya is ecstatic and they run around the barracks showing anyone that would watch. They also manage to set off every smoke alarm possible in the building, giving them dish duty for a month. But it was worth it. Ryuu eventually gets his own dragon to breath fire down his arm.

Fire Dragon is a hit. A success. Huge enough that rewards and offers are thrown at them like candy. The types of rewards and offers that any sane person would take in a heartbeat, but they decline.

They decline the offer of living off base in their own private house. They decline the offers of promotions to positions of leadership and power. They decline recognition tours and parties thrown in their honor for completing top-secret missions of great importance. That isn’t why they are here. They didn’t join the military for power, or rank. They didn’t join for recognition or fame.

They tried the private off base house but moved back to the communal barracks after a month. The house felt too small, and quiet. The familiar feelings of suffocation were brought back in full swing in their newly awarded private home. Bringing forth unwanted memories of a too small town in the middle of nowhere that they left behind years ago.

So Noya and him stay on base, living in the noisy chaotic environment of the barracks. They don’t attend the fancy parties and receptions after each medal and pin they receive. They remain low ranking officers, only responsible for a handful of other lives when necessary.

They spend their collective sparse days off traveling the country. Going to all the latest and newest tourist hot spots. They take on the unnecessary responsibility of welcoming all of the new recruits. Giving them tips and cheats into surviving boot camp and how to plan their military careers to success.

They continue to guard one another’s backs during missions. They get deployed all over the world. Seeing more than they could ever dream of, could have ever imagined.

Some of the sights they wish they could forget. And after those particular missions they hug each other a little tighter to celebrate their survival. They spend a good handful of nights a year in a random room they break into somewhere on base, where they cry and regret all of the horrible things they’ve done. Had to do. Had to witness.

When they finish crying and pouring out all of their regrets, they make sure to spend the rest of the night being grateful for the fact that they still got each other. That they are still together in the here and now. They renew their pact to themselves and each other that no matter what happens, they will stick together. That they will watch each other’s backs and will pull each other through hell if necessary to make sure they never leave each other’s sides.

And that is what they do. They continue their life-threatening missions, surviving each one, saving each other’s lives multiple times. They have their private breakdown sessions and renew their pact. They help the newbies navigate military life. They keep traveling, making sure they see all the good the world has to offer. They live in the noise and chaos of on base life.

And Noya and Ryuu finally find home and family of just the two of them, together, in the here and now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Family


	17. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and his ability to bring everyone together

The addition of Hinata to their base changes everything in the best way possible. He is the one who gathers everyone into the kitchen every Friday and Tuesday night for ‘family dinners’ and doesn't let Tsukishima escape to eat alone in his room. Hinata is the one who starts training with everyone and comes up with a special combo move with each one of them. His and Kageyama's combo is scarier than when Shirofuku lets loose.

Hinata is the one who forces them to have actual living conversations that go beyond the typical get to know you questions. None of them could believe Narita committed a senior prank that shut down his whole school for a day. Leading them all into crowning Suga as the official ‘Prank King’ after a two week non-stop prank war. Sawamura added on the new rule of ‘no prank wars allowed’ as a result. 

It is Hinata who initiates movie night every Sunday evening, and makes sure they get their movie request in on time so Sawamura can bring it back to base. Otherwise they are stuck with the copy of Jurassic Park Tsukishima managed to get his hands on.

Hinata is the one who gets a volleyball net set up in the gym and demands everyone plays together on Wednesdays. They have enough people to play three on three matches. Switching up the teams every few weeks to keep it interesting. Everyone is shocked when Sawamura joins in on some of the games. 

And as much as Ryuu hates this place and everything it stands for, he can't stop himself from feeling at home in their island of concrete after Hinata bounced his way into their lives.

He can't stop himself from thinking of Kageyama and Hinata as twin brothers who constantly fight over who the better twin is. Ryuu can't not label Tsukishima as the cranky, stressed out, forgotten middle child who wants as little association with his family as possible.

He can't help but feel comfort when Suga fills in the role of the older brother he never had, reminding him of Saeko. And Narita starts feeling like his brother from another mother despite his internal protests. Becuase that spot belongs to Noya and only Noya. Ryuu feels a bit better when Narita assures him he will never take over Noya's spot in his heart.

Ryuu wants to thank Hinata for everything he’s done to change the base so drastically and decides to do so after a grueling volleyball game. His mouth has other ideas cause he asks ‘Why did you start this?’ instead. 

“Start what?”

“This.” Ryuu pauses in his task to gesture towards the room. “All of this. The volleyball, the movies, the dinners. Why?” Hinata stops his mopping to give Ryuu a look of confusion.

“Because this is what I would normally do with Natsu.”

"Natsu?" Hinata’s response makes no sense. They proceed to look at each other with equal confusion until understanding dawns on Hinata's face. 

“Natsu is my younger sister!” He says with gusto as he brightens up again and promptly resumes his mopping. “I did most of these activities with Natsu when I was home. So I wanted to continue them here because I know Natsu is still doing it there. Meaning we are doing it together!” Hinata says it with such life Ryuu knows he is going to regret his next question.

“Do you know how she is doing?” The response Ryuu gets is a mop handle being slammed to the floor. The temperature in the room drops.

“No. I don’t Tanaka. You _know_ I don’t.”

Ryuu is left to clean up the rest of the gym alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Trial


	18. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu's fate

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke. You are here on trial for the crimes of false documentation, destruction of…” Ryuu tunes out the hearing. It’s not like he has a say. No one has told him anything significant since his incarceration. He finds himself staring at the beauty mark on the Judge’s face and day dreaming about Noya. 

He remembers to speak when an answer is needed and before he knows it his trial is over. He doesn’t remember his sentence even though it was just stated out loud less than five seconds ago.

He is back in cuffs and is escorted back to his cell. He waits there for another week. He is then taken to a room where all his stuff is in two duffle bags and a two by two by two box. He carries them out to the van that is to deliver him to his new living facility.

He spots Saeko rallying her troops onto their own bus.

“Saeko!” Ryuu shouts. She continues to yell at her troops. “Saeko!” Ryuu tries again. Nothing. He goes for a third but is pushed aggressively into silence.

He gets into the van. His last view of the military base is the back of Saeko’s head before a blindfold is wrapped around his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Following Orders


	19. Following Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all goes down in flames

Ryuu doesn’t enjoy being in the military as much as he did in the beginning. The adrenaline spikes are getting harder and harder to achieve and aren’t as affective as they were. The need to be away from their small suffocating town isn’t as intense after years of distance.

The deployments once thrilling (cause they finally got to see the rest of the world) become basic routine. The massive success of Fire Dragon (evident by their files overflowing with red stamps reading 'Mission Complete' on increasingly tougher missions) no longer brings the same sense of pride and accomplishment as before.

The destruction he has to cause first hand over and over and over again starts wearing down his mind. Ryuu prides himself on having the mental fortitude of a titanium wall infused with diamonds but even he can only take so much.

And yet Ryuu keeps telling himself that all the terrible things he has done doesn’t matter as long as Noya stays with him. It doesn’t matter what he has to do as long as Noya gets to keep living.

As long as Noya is safe and that Ryuu is there to watch his six, he will do what he is told. He will do what must be done. As long as they both make it back to the barracks in one piece he can live with the terrible things he has to do. As long as he can hear Noya’s snores coming from the bed above him, Ryuu can continue living. Can continue following orders.

Current orders bring him and Noya on a really strange mission. They were woken up in the middle of the night and told to report within the hour in full gear. Ryuu sluggishly gets dressed, wanting to be a bit more awake before he checks his gear. Noya on the other hand is already dressed and is about to do a second weapons check before running to the cafeteria to grab them to-go breakfast bags. Ryuu is still amazed at how much energy his best friend has at such odd hours.

They make it to the briefing room with two minutes to spare. Ryuu pays attention during the entire briefing and still doesn’t fully understand the mission. Before he can ask questions they are herded onto a helicopter and taken to their destination. Ryuu pats the head in his lap to keep himself calm. He looks down at Noya’s sleeping form, he looks peaceful. He prays for their safety like he has for the past couple of years. 

They get the announcement that they are five minutes away from the drop-off and Ryuu regrets having to wake Noya up. Of course Noya is up in an instant and they start strapping on their helmets and bags. Before they know it their helicopter hovers a few clicks away from their target building and Noya jumps first. Ryuu follows six seconds later. They land without incident and rush over to the building. The sound of the helicopter fades into the distance. 

Ryuu gets the feeling that there aren't going to be any hostiles to look out for. The building looks inconspicuous, like an oversized home. The front yard looks nice with a few flower gardens scattered here and there.

The inside looks nicely taken care of. There are multiple bedrooms with a separate shower and locker room. A massive kitchen leads into an open sitting area. A fully stocked gym and outside pool is also part of the building’s features. The place feels like it can comfortably fit up to 10 people.

There is a separate communications and electrical room and this is their target that needs to be destroyed. He lets Noya get to work. Ryuu announces he is going to do a perimeter check and Noya grunts in acknowledgement.

Ryuu checks out the bedrooms again. Finding it strange. There are two beds per room. The rooms have the feeling of being lived in even though each one is empty. He looks in the closets and desk drawers, finding them empty. He checks out the shower room and runs through all the lockers, empty. He notices security cameras in the hallways and rooms. Odd.

“You think this place is haunted?” He continues to inspect the gym. All the equipment looks well loved. Ryuu is greeted by static.

“Haunted? What you mean haunted?” The sound of wire clippers makes up the soundtrack of Noya’s response.

“It’s obvious that people lived here. Just wondering where they went.”

“Oooo.” More clanging echoes through. “If we get done early we can check for ghosts before we’re picked up.”

“Rodger that Fire. ETA?”

“T-minus ten minutes. Meet you at the kitchen Dragon. Fire Out.”

Ryuu makes his way back to the front entrance. He steps outside and takes a deep breath. The air is crisp and a lot fresher compared to the base’s air quality. He walks further outside and notices the flower gardens are starting to get overrun by weeds. Ryuu looks at the entrance of the building and sees a faint script above the door: Phi Kappa Delta. Interesting…

An explosion knocks Ryuu flat on his back. He scrambles to his feet wishing his sense of up and down would come back faster. The whole building is on fire by the time he figures out which direction up is.

No… no No No NO NO!!! This isn’t happening. This has to be one of his multiple nightmares. He will wake up in a few seconds in his bed and hear Noya’s soft snores from the bunk above him.

The intensity of the heat on his face contradicts his pleading thoughts. Only the electrical and communications room was supposed to be disintegrated. Noya is too good to let this happen.

This _can’t_ be happening.

He rushes to the building, trying to find an entrance that isn’t being devoured by flames. There are none. He makes his way over to the outdoor pool, hoping for a bucket or container so he can douse the flames enough to get inside. There is nothing in the area.

Ryuu rips his helmet off and starts his impossible task. He chants _p_ _lease be alive, please be alive, please be alive_ over and over again in his head while throwing water into the inferno. Praying that Noya’s protective amour worked.

He feels the cold sting of metal cuffs being wrapped around his wrists. _What?_ That is when sound returns to his ears. Through the roar of the fire and the sounds of sirens and helicopters, he catches the rest of a sentence being yelled at him. “-est for destruction of federal property.” _Federal Property?!_

“Wait!” Ryuu fights against being dragged away from the fire. “There is another person in the building!” Ryuu has to stop shouting due to a long string of coughs. He hasn’t realized he has inhaled that much smoke. “Second Lieutenant Nishinoya Yu-” another round of coughing takes over “-kihira. Nishinoya Yukihira. He was still inside the building when it caught fire.”

Ryuu finally feels the sting of the newly acquired burns on his face now that he is being shoved away from the inferno. He starts processing the overhead lights being shined down upon him from the helicopters above.

Ryuu goes slack and his captors struggle to keep him upright. He takes advantage of their struggle and headbutts his capture to his right, which gives him enough room to rip himself out of the other’s grasp. He sprints back to the fire screaming Noya’s name.

“NOYA!!! NOYA!!! NOY-” Damn it. He needs to stop coughing. He needs to make sure Noya is okay. He does his best to take a deep breath before shouting again. “NOYAAA-”

Pain explodes at the back of his head. The world starts tilting, and he feels the harsh gravel of the pool deck dig in against the new burns on his face. He fights against the darkness that is doing its best to drag him under.

The darkness wins.

The last thing Ryuu feels is tears running down his freshly burnt cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Tear Stained


	20. Tear Stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya's note

Dear Ryu **u,**

I am so **gr** ateful for everything that you **an** d Saeko ha **ve d** one for me. I really am.  
But I can **’t** do th **is** anymore. I can’t k **ee** p living in this **sm** all town. I need out.  
I found people **wh** o can help me. Wh **o** can give me what I want. **Wh** at I need.  
 **D** on’t follow me. I can’t take y **ou** away from Saeko. You are all e **ach** other have.  
 **Ma** ke sure you take care of he **r.**

Lov **e y** our Best Frie **nd,**  
Noy **a**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noya your handwriting is still 10 times better than Ryuu's, even with the added tear drops. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Accident?


	21. Accident?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it an accident?

“It couldn’t… have been… an accident.” Ryuu puffs out. “There… is no way… it was an… accident.”

Him and Narita are currently lying on the gym floor after hours of sparring. He still can’t believe Kageyama was stupid enough to take his helmet off during a mission. Kageyama doesn’t go out in the field that often (his value as a strategist keeps him from the main action) yet every time Kageyama does get field action his performance is stellar.

“You have that feeling too then?” Narita responds to Ryuu’s voiced thoughts.

“It feels like a set up. Like someone was waiting for Kageyama to take off his helmet in that specific room to trigger the projectile.”

“The question then is what triggered the projectile?”

“Report says the helmet triggered it.”

“So what triggered Kageyama to take his helmet off?”

They lay there together, still feeling on edge. Waiting to see if Kageyama will pull through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Burnt Sun


	22. The Burnt Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's injury

When Hinata gets injured Ryuu is convinced he lives in hell.

Hinata ends up in the Burn Intensive Care Unit for two months. When he comes back to base he is scarred. His whole back is disfigured, and his arm and leg look painful to use. A scar is creeping up his face, twisting his smile into a cruel grin. It doesn’t match his personality.

Hinata does his best to keep his upbeat attitude. Kageyama constantly hovers around him, trying to help whenever he can. Hinata accepts it until he can’t. He yells at Kageyama, stating that he can’t help with everything, and he will have to learn how to do things himself eventually. They actively avoid each other after that.

The silent treatment only lasts for about a week, cause Hinata demands Kageyama help him reach the top shelf after his normal way of climbing up the shelves for food failed multiple times. Kageyama lectures Hinata the whole time.

Oddly enough Tsukishima and Hinata get closer during this time. Hinata likes to joke how they now make a whole person, with Tsukishima being able to use the limbs he can’t and vice versa. 

Hinata flies through a two-month custom designed rehabilitation program to regain his baseline of normal activities in a single month. Which medically clears him for active duty faster than the rest of the base wants. Which means he is cleared to carry out the rest of his sentence and go on missions with the rest of the team. Just like Tsukishima. 

Ryuu goes to the gym vent his frustrations. To blame everything he can into the punching bag. Narita doesn’t let him bully the punching bag alone for long.

Ryuu gets a sense of dejavu after they inevitably end up sparring with each other until neither one of them can get back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: One Track Mind


	23. One Track Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu can't believe how stubborn his best friend is

Ryuu doesn’t trust these people that Noya talks with. Doesn’t trust that they will follow through. It sounds too good to be true. There is no way that Noya gets to have all of his medical transition paid for (for free) with these people expecting nothing in return.

Noya goes on about it being a non-profit organization to help people like him out, and that they handle all of the legal affairs as well. Noya even goes as far as showing the official website to him at a random library along the way to the meet up spot. It looks legit. Ryuu still feels like the whole situation is a trap.

He does his best to convince Noya in getting a job with him. To save up money to get all of the medical transition he needs through proper channels. Noya argues back that he doesn’t have time to get a job and save money. That he needs to join the military _now_ even though they should still be going to school.

When the job and savings plan doesn’t work Ryuu then tries to convince Noya that he can still join the military as he is. That the military will actually pay for the medical procedures for his transition that he needs to be himself. That the military will get him the best doctors for it.

Noya argues back that he needs to join the military as himself. That he can’t join as he his now and let the military handle his transition. That if he joins as he is now and lets the military handle his transition he will never be respected as himself.

Ryuu counters back that that is a lie and lists Hibarida Fukias as an example. Noya ignores Ryuu’s logic and ends up getting his medical treatment the way he wants to. Through the legit (totally not legit) website.

Noya is started on testosterone supplements first and bottom surgery a few months after. His logic being if he can survive the most difficult surgery first then top surgery would be a breeze. He manages to stay still for it all to heal properly and minimize scarring that could out him. Not that that scarring matters.

Ryuu reminds Noya that the military doesn’t care about his genitals and is more than willing to pay for him to get the ones he needs with all terms of agreement laid out on paper to be signed off on. Noya re-iterates that all of this is for his benefit and his benefit only. That he doesn’t care what others think. Ryuu resigns himself to the task of making recovery as smooth as possible for Noya.

Top surgery is a different story. Noya used up all of his patience for lower surgery, so a month out he starts running around and lifting weights to start bulking up for the military. They scar badly. Ryuu asks why Noya is letting the top scar so much when he was insistent on leaving minimal scarring on the bottom.

Noya's response is “Because that is how I want it to look Ryuu. Like I keep telling you. I do everything for myself and myself only.”

Ryuu gives up at this point. He should know by now that no one can influence his best friend once he sets his mind to something. Ryuu still points out that the scars are very attention grabbing.

“I’ll just tell everyone I got attacked by a shark. Stop worrying so much Ryuu.” Ryuu feels very done with this whole ordeal.

“We haven’t even been to an ocean yet Noya.”

“They don’t know that!”

Ryuu gets challenged into a pushup competition. 

After Noya is cleared for regular activities by his doctors and they get their papers in order, they go to the nearest recruitment office to sign up together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Bedtime Story Continued


	24. Bedtime Story Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narita finishes his story

_Ryuu likes this story. It reminds him of a happier time, with Noya, before it all went to shit._

Narita stops talking for a bit. Ryuu is surprised Narita is telling him all of this. It’s definitely a very personal story. It’s also good to finally hear more about the mysterious Chikara and Hisashi after they were mentioned briefly that one-night long ago.

Ryuu thinks Narita has finally talked himself to sleep after about fifteen minutes of uninterrupted silence. He was wrong.

“Hisashi was the one to find the enemies’ info hub to raid. Chikara got approval to see the mission through. I provided the distraction, the cover fire. It was Chikara’s responsibility to collect the data. I snuck him inside and continued to patrol the surrounding area. He managed to grab the info, and he was almost clear until he got overrun by hostiles which Hisashi failed to call out.” Ryuu can hear a bit of unwanted bitterness behind those words. “I did my best to fight my way towards him, even though I didn’t have his location.” Ryuu can relate. It sucks that he can relate to Narita’s situation.

“There were so many of them.” Narita speaks in a hushed whisper now. Like he is afraid of the others hearing him. “Before I could get to him, to Chikara–” a sob escapes. “I was locked in combat with a single hostile. And I thought.” Narita pauses to pull himself together again. Ryuu lets him have all the time he needs.

“I thought my life would end–” Narita’s voice sounds terrible as he does his best to maintain his hushed whisper “–and I would never see Hisashi or Chikara again.” Another sob escapes. “turns out I was right and wrong.”

Ryuu thinks this is a sad note to leave off on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Blood


	25. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya is not doing too well

“Nishinoya!? You home?! Saeko said you can come over for dinner. Grandpa is invited as well.” Ryuu gets no response. He enters the house.

“Nishinoya!?” Still no response.

He makes his way over to Nishinoya’s room and finds it empty. “Nishinoya?!” Ryuu starts to panic. He runs to Grandpa’s room. Empty. The bathroom door is closed. Ryuu knocks.

“Nishinoya!? You in there?” Silence.

“Please! Nishinoya! Open up! You scaring me!” Ryuu is jiggling the door handle with one hand. The other starts pounding against the door. “Nishinoya! Open Up! Now!!”

The only one making noise in the house is Ryuu.

“Fuck this. Sorry Grandpa.” He kicks down the door.

He almost throws up.

He yanks out his phone, dials 191 and sets it on speaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Alone


	26. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu wants answers

Ryuu wakes up in the hospital. Alone. Hands cuffed to the bedside.

He demands to know what is going on.

The doctors tell him that he has sustained a concussion, several first and second degree burns, and suffered from major smoke inhalation.

The military police tell him that he was lucky he wasn’t in the building when it caught on fire.

Those aren’t the answers he’s looking for.

Only his left hand is uncuffed during meals, making it difficult to eat. No one helps him.

Ryuu doesn’t understand why he is being treated like a criminal. No one bothers to explain why.

After the doctor medically clears him, he is relocated to a cell. He still doesn’t know anything.

Ryuu demands to know what happened to Noya. To know where Noya is.

No one talks to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Recruitment


	27. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu and Noya get their approval

Ryuu is nervous. Their recruiter Iwazumi is intense. Scrutinizing their paperwork. He hopes they look official enough to pass. This is the last step to their goal.

They have both changed a lot in the past year. Ryuu decided to shave his head on a whim, and Noya finally cut his hair short. Both of them developed decent musculature after the intense workouts Noya found for them out of a stolen sports workout magazine. Ryuu doesn’t approve of thievery but the results are stunning, so he lets it slide this time.

They two of them got a growth spurt as well, Ryuu gaining three inches and Noya with five. Ryuu smirks at the fact that he is still taller than Noya, even with the newly acquired five inches.

The biggest change is that Noya looks happy. Like really really happy. Genuine Happy. Nothing like the fake happiness he carried around when they met that first day in middle school. Ryuu promises himself that he will do whatever it takes to keep Noya in this pure state of happiness.

“Are you both really 18?”

“Of course we are!” Noya replies enthusiastically. Iwazumi keeps his look of skepticism. Ryuu attempts damage control. “Noya’s always looked younger than reality! Promise! We just have youthful faces!” They both grin as wide as they can, arms thrown over each other. Needing their recruiter to buy their lies.

Iwazumi takes a few more minutes to scrutinize them. He sighs. “Your paperwork looks good.” Ryuu feels them both release the breath he didn't know they were holding. “You passed your physicals. You’ll get your orders within the week. Welcome aboard.”

Ryuu is trying his best to hold in his excitement. He knows Noya is too. They wait for their recruiter to leave to start celebrating.

“Bro We did It!” “WE got In!”

This is it. This is Noya’s dream. They finally get to start living.

They receive their orders on the anniversary of leaving their small suffocating town. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Unanswered Questions


	28. Unanswered Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hianta asks a question

“How come Tsukishima is the only one who gets to talk to someone outside the base?” Hinata asks the room while eating his dinner from his spot on the kitchen counter.

Surprisingly everyone is currently in the kitchen at the same time. Except the person in question. Who just left to attend one of his random, sporadic, inconsistent video calls in the communications room Sawamura is only allowed in.

Ryuu tried asking Tsukishima about it once, cause if Sawamura is nice enough to let Tsukishima talk to an outside person maybe he will be nice enough to let him talk to Noya (because he isn’t dead). Tskushima scoffs at Ryuu's wishful thinking before replying with: ‘If Sawamura was nice he would let me talk to Tada- Yamaguchi instead of the stupid cat or crazy owl.’ Leaving Ryuu with more questions than answers. 

“Not true. Daichi gets to talk to others outside base.” Sugawara says between bites of rice.

“That’s because he’s the only one here willingly.” Ryuu mutters under his breath. Narita jabs him in the side while hissing ‘you don’t know that’.

“I think what Hinata is really asking is why the rest of us ‘criminals’ don’t get to talk to anyone outside of base.” Narita says louder as he kicks Ryuu out of his spot at the table. Hinata nods while scooting over to let Ryuu join him on the counter. They still only own three chairs for the kitchen table.

“And Sugawara, you can’t say anything. You are the only one to receive letters from the outside.” Narita follows up. Sugawara looks pained by Narita’s fact, while Hinata’s curiosity deepens.

“Then the real question is why the rest of us get cut off from society.” Kageyama states as he helps himself to more rice and Tsukishima’s abandoned seat.

No one has an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Right Call


	29. The Right Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama joins KSO

Kageyama joins KSO and the boat is rocked.

The mutual peace and quiet around base (that Ryuu has finally normalized) is shattered because Kageyama and Tsukishima clash like water and oil. Ryuu hasn’t heard Tsukishima speak so much before, or with such passion. Sugawara reasons it’s because he doesn’t know how to properly interact with another so close in age after years of isolation.

Sawamura finally steps in to separate them after months of non-stop fighting. Making Sugawara room with Kageyama, and Tsukishima with Ryuu. Ryuu doesn’t appreciate being punished along with the kids. Sawamura reminds him he doesn’t get a say in these matters. 

Despite Tsukishima and Kageyama being separated, they continue to fight one another. The most common argument being over who the better strategist is. They even went as far as taking the strategist exam again. Kageyama beats him by 0.5% which pisses Tsukishima off even more. They continue to fight and compete in every military ability possible and Kageyama continues to beat him in every event. Tsukishima eventually stops the petty competition.

What Tsukishima doesn’t stop is the glaring, or purposely misplacing the items in the kitchen, or calling Kageyama ‘King’ at every chance he gets. The rest of the base mutually agrees this is better than nothing.

The team balance on missions is also disturbed. Having a unit composed of three strategists (Tsukishima, Sugawara, Kageyama) and two grunts (Ryuu and Narita) isn’t practical. And it shows with their recent influx of ‘Mission Failed’ stamps.

Kageyama is the one to fix it. He makes Narita take point. Utilizing his ability to always calmly act under pressure and make quick and correct judgements in an ever changing environment. Tsukishima gets moved to scouting for his fast and effective observation skills. Useful in relaying accurate info back to the team. Sugawara is assigned the rear position because he's very efficient at compiling all the info gathered throughout the mission to efficiently wrap everything up with a neat bow. Ryuu keeps his position of muscle head.

It works and their ‘Mission Complete’ stamp count starts to steadily increase. Ryuu don’t know if it is a good thing or a bad thing.

Kageyama is the only one to have his origin story known by everyone. All thanks to Tsukishima, who somehow managed to get Kageyama into revealing his during another one of their public spats.

It goes like this: Kageyama gave his troops the order to pull out of a high importance, high-level mission. Enemy hostiles swarmed the location five minutes later. Mission wasn’t complete. Kageyama ran the stats post incomplete mission. If they stayed there, there would have been zero survivors on either side, leaving the mission incomplete regardless of the orders. Kageyama’s orders ensured zero lives were lost. That is a win in his books. His superiors thought otherwise. Labeling Kageyama as undisciplined and immature.  
He gets put on trial with the crime of disobeying direct orders. For sabotaging the military and its mission. He was then given the option of Dishonorable Discharge or reassignment to KSO. Kageyama chose KSO, knowing he would never be able to get another job with his criminal record and GED on top of a Dishonorable Discharge. 

Ryuu thinks it is very unfair Kageyama’s military career got cut short like that. The kid broke national records during boot camp. Ranked number one on the strategist examination in the 99th percentile. Was promoted quickly for his mind and strategies. Only a few missions shy of earning the rank of Major. All of his accomplishments mean nothing now because he made the right call.

It saddens Ryuu he is not overly surprised by Kageyama’s story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kappa Sigma Omega


	30. Kappa Sigma Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu meets Sawamura

“Welcome to KSO. I am your new commander, Sawamura Daichi. You must be Tanaka Sousuke.”

Ryuu cringes. “Not exactly.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Sawamura smirks. “My mistake, Tanaka Ryuunosuke. That is your legal name, correct?” Ryuu hates this and wants to be anywhere else at this moment.

“You are an interesting case Tanaka, I will say that. You ran away from your small-town home with your best friend Nishinoya Yuu and-”

“Yukihira, Nishinoya Yukihira!” Ryuu corrects reflexively. Sawamura looks taken back from his outburst. Good.

“His legal name is still Nishinoya Yuu.”

“No. It’s not.” That is the one paper that wasn’t faked. He and Noya made sure.

“Right...” Sawamura marches through. “You both sign up for the military at the same time under false documentation. After making it through basics you get assigned to the same unit. You were then paired together as a two-man arson squad later named Fire Dragon. You were highly successful.” Ryuu is trying to figure out why his new commanding officer is relaying his life story to him.

“Then one night you are found outside a burning federal building with claims of being on a sanctioned mission.” Again with the lies of it being an unsanctioned mission and a federal building.

Ryuu remembers the mission like it happened last night. There was no way he and Noya got up in the middle of the night for the heck of it, to burn a supposed federal building down that was a helicopter distance away without official orders.

“Why?”

This pauses Ryuu in his internal ramblings.

“You and Second Lieutenant Nishinoya had a good life. A good career. Why did you throw it all away?” Ryuu is surprised at this turn of the lecture, cause it sounds a bit like Sawamura is concerned for him. That he actually cares about what is happening to him. Which contradicts the steeled look in his eyes and no-nonsense posture and his position of being his new jailer in disguise.

His confusion over Sawamura’s concern is quickly overruled by his anger and hatred for him. He can’t believe that Sawamura has the audacity to throw all of Ryuu’s life back in his face like he doesn’t know. Ryuu knows. Knows every single little thing that has happened to him since leaving their small suffocating town. The only thing he doesn’t know is if Noya is alive.

“Regardless on how you got here, your final ruling is thirty years of service.” Ryuu internally groans, knowing that thirty years is going to take forever. If he makes it that far.

“You will be rooming with Narita. Again, welcome to Kappa Sigma Omega.” Sawamura leaves the entryway. Ryuu picks up his bags and box to find his new room to start this new life he never wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter: Waking Up


	31. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation happens

Kageyama has gathered them into his shared room with Narita. 

Suga sits on the desk with Tsukishima leaning against the wall next to him scrutinizing Kageyama. Hinata is on Kageyama’s bed, legs swinging. Ryuu is sitting on the chair backwards, arms over the back. Narita occupies the window sill, eye patch on, crutches resting next to him. Daichi is out again doing something or other.

Kageyama gets to a spot in the room where everyone can see him. He points to each one of them before saying ‘attack’. They wait for Hinata to interpret for Kageyama, except he looks perplexed so Tsukishima gives it a try.

“You can’t attack us King. It’s against rules to attack squad members.”

Kageyama glares at Tsukishima and makes a gesture referencing everyone. “attack.” 

“Are you proposing mission?” Hinata tries. 

Kageyama gets even more frustrated. Ryuu sees his mouth trying to move into the words he wishes to express. They give him time. 

“All,” Kageyama tries again, still gesturing to everyone. “Attack.” This attempt is as successful as the previous ones.

“Try using different words Kageyama,” Suga suggests gently. They let Kageyama think some more.

After some time he gestures to everyone again. “Attack.” All of them can’t help but groan in frustration, which deepens Kageyama’s frown.

“Reason,” Kageyama says suddenly. They look to Hinata hoping this additional word will help him understand what Kageyama is trying to say. It doesn’t. Silence takes over the room again as they continue to interpret the string of words.

It’s Narita who breaks the silence with a grave whisper. “You saying we all got injured on purpose?”

Ryuu's arm with the fire tattoo feels like it is burning. The scar on his back tingles. The phantom limb pain he normally keeps in check reaches a throbbing level. 

All of them hold their breaths waiting for Kageyama to verbalize the response that is making his face contort in pain.

The kid opens his mouth a couple times in an attempt to speak aloud. They see him give up as he walks over to the desk. Suga moves out of the way to let him speak in his alternative form. 

_tap tap_

[yes]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed it. Special thanks to those who have commented or given a kudos (or going too).
> 
> Book 2: 'Karasuno' is now complete. 
> 
> [tumble](https://rayofsun936.tumblr.com/)


	32. KSO Linear Time Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The linear narrative order if any of y'all want it.

  1. [New Kid (5)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/57106909)
  2. [Blood (25)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/58265863)
  3. [Graves (8)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/57313456)
  4. [Victory (2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/56826802)
  5. [Tear Stained (20)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/58014151)
  6. [Written in Haste (11)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/57510958)
  7. [One Track Mind (23)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/58164400)
  8. [Recruitment (27)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/58365103)
  9. [Boot Camp (10)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/57453529)
  10. [Fire Dragon (16)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/57761536)
  11. [Following Orders (19)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/57964045)
  12. [Alone (26)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/58313293)
  13. [Major Tanaka (7)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/57262531)
  14. [Trial (18)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/57912346)
  15. [Kappa Sigma Omega (30)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/58851472)
  16. [Home Sweet 'Home' (1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/56681992)
  17. [Similarities (4)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/57064921)
  18. [Letters (3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/56930257)
  19. [Bedtime Story (15)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/57721984)
  20. [Bedtime Story Continued (26)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/58216099)
  21. [The Right Call (29)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/58802023)
  22. [Sunlight (6)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/57169129)
  23. [Unanswered Questions (28)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/58751815)
  24. [Family (17)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/57863902)
  25. [Flying (13)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/57614560)
  26. [Injury (9)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/57401443)
  27. [The Burnt Sun (22)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/58114723)
  28. [Story Time (12)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/57556237)
  29. [Accident? (21)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/58064602)
  30. [Lost Words (14)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/57667033)
  31. [Waking Up (31)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618812/chapters/58898113)




End file.
